chrissmoovefandomcom-20200213-history
That's BS
Chris Smoove has a song single named, "That’s BS". The song is sung by Smoove but was put together and remixed by Speezy Tha King. The song can be purchased on itunes. The song became available on May 11, 2011. This is Chris Smoove's second song to be available on itunes, the first being, “Waiting on a Noob”. The Lyrics (Intro) Another host migration! That's 5 host migrations this game! I had a chopper gunner and dogs pending! I bet the game will disconnect now 5, what the, that was the 5th host migration this game I had a chopper gunner and dogs pending! (Pre Rap) This is a rap song, but I'm not a rapper I'm a flag capper, and a spawn trapper Commentaries are like music, my intros are like movies And my gameplays are littered with claymores and hueys (Hook) That's BS, That's BBBB-S! (X4) (Verse 1) Let Chris Smoove take you to school Don't listen to these noobs with their invisible rules Playing stealthy is healthy Keep good people around and you'll be wealthy I'm smooth with the T (smooth), I'm smoove with the V (smoove) 2k or cod it doesn't matter to me My commentary resume is sexy I couldn't sell u my success it's too hefty (I've been here the whole game camping, and there he goes again) I'm a ghost but I never died These haters complain they're saying its because I tried (Hook) That statement is BS. Tell Michael Jordan that he tried! That's a smoove way to take it to the hook. (Verse 2) While you're huddling making up excuses to hate I'm studying different ways to be great That ghost attire makes some want to retire Even a Lamborghini could get a flat tire So what if i have a bad game I don't complain next time I'll run a train Flawless, my outfit is looking clean I'm winning without sinning I'm not Charlie Sheen (I've been here the whole game camping, and there he goes again) Being busy is the sign of a boss Complaining about camping is the sign of a loss! (Hook) You know the deal. Your teammates are complaining about the other team camping. You look at the score and you're down by a million. Stop complaining, stop losing, start winning! (Verse 3) (The strela) makes a good game go downward (I hate it) when my blackbird gets countered My favorite show is prison break so i t bag Hop on that b flag, flak jacket swag This is so easy, beat produced by Speezy If i told you what i make you wouldn't believe me My camping videos are so clever What year will I stop? 2000 never!!!!! (Transition) Why did I have to get the assist? Why couldn't I get the kill? That's BS, That's BBBB-S! (X4) (Commentaries are like music verse) The Galil is the real deal. It make, it haaaa, it keeps the noobs on their heels! Cuz everything is slow. Laying down a claymore is slow Jumping through a window is slow And you know what was always on my mind? Why are you so concerned about what happens to you when you're about to die? Why don't you focus on surviving? That way you don't need reviving. You know what I mean? Like why do people use that perk? This is a mean machine, this weapon is, it just-it just, makes you go to heaven this weapon! Hahaha, this weapon makes you go to heaven! Knifing has to be a skill doesn't it? Haha, the panic knife! A skill that is hard to master! 1st, they claimed that it was down for maintenance Then, the next update said something like, it's you know, it's because of an external intrusion Then, the next update says they need to rebuild their entire infrastructure.